Блог участника:Stanley56/ Истории Just Dance (Сезон 2)
Второй сезон моего телесериала "Just Dance Stories", или "Истории Just Dance". Эпизод 1 Согласно традиции, Into You должна выйти замуж за второго танцора Kung Fu Fighting. Она бы рада отказаться, но боится, что остальные поймут её неправильно, да и отец её - первый танцор Kung Fu Fighting - всё равно заставит её выйти замуж. До свадьбы остаётся час, её друзья помогают ей подготовиться к церемонии. Hey Mama (альтернтива, танцор 2): Выглядишь великолепно! Hey Mama (альтернтива, танцор 1): Твой макияж - это нечто! Hey Mama (альтернтива, танцор 3): Звёздочка сегодняшней ночи! Into You: Огромное спасибо за помощь! А сейчас мне пора. Увидимся ночью! HM (альт. 3): Хорошо, только не опаздывай. Into You: Не волнуйся, я приду ровно к началу. Into You идет вдоль реки, сожалея, что не может рассказать всем о своем нежелании жениться. Into You (плачет): Почему? Почему я не могла сразу сказать, что не хочу за него замуж? Теперь слишком поздно, и теперь все, что мне остаётся - пойти на свадьбу и всех расстроить. Все так заботились обо мне… и все напрасно! Меня достало жить под давлением, я хочу быть обычной девчонкой, испытать обычную, настоящую любовь. А жениться по чьей-то указке - это не любовь. Good Feeling (Экстремальная версия): Вас кто-то обидел? Into You: Моя судьба, судьба всю жизнь быть несчастной. GF (Экстрим) (берёт её за руку): Со мной она не будет казаться Вам такой. Good Feeling (Экстрим) и Into You танцуют под луной. Into You чувствует ту самую любовь и начинает петь от счастья. Into You: 'I'm so into you I can barely breathe And all I wanna do is to fall in deep But close ain't close enough 'til we cross the line, hey... So name a game to play, and I'll roll the dice, hey Oh baby, look what you started The temperature's rising in here Is this gonna happen? Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move Before I make a move ''Позже... '''Into You: Господи, церемония вот-вот начнётся… GF (Э): Главное - не волнуйся. Просто скажи, что не хочешь его в мужья. Into You: Это не так просто… Я… я не могу… GF (Э): Я буду с тобой. IY: Хорошо.. я попытаюсь. На свадьбе. Dancing Diva: Into You, готова ли ты взять в законные мужья второго танцора Kung Fu Fighting? Into You молчит.' DD': Into You… готова ли ты взять Kung Fu Fighting в мужья? Into You продолжает молчать. Гости негодуют. DD: Into You? Into You: Нет! Гости: ЧТО?! Kung Fu Fighting (танцор 1): Не смей! Я всю жизнь ждал этого дня! Into You сбегает с Good Feeling (Экстрим). Отец пробует догнать её, но быстро сдаётся. Into You вновь поёт. Into You: This could take some time. Made too many mistakes, better get this right. Good Feeling (Экстрим): Скорее, в машину! Оба садятся в машину и уезжают туда, где будут без страха перед кем-либо жить вместе. Into You: 'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you... Эпизод 2 У второго танцора Papaoutai плохой день в школе. Daddy (альтернатива, танцор 2): Эй, все! В эту субботу у меня день рожденья! Все одноклассники Daddy в восторге. Папа Daddy богатый, и все наперед знают, что праздник получится отличным. Все получили свои приглашения... кроме Papaoutai. Он - единственный не приглашённый из одноклассников. Papaoutai (танцор 2): А... как же я? Daddy (альт. 2): Твой отец неудачник! Papaoutai (танцор 2): Что? По-по-почему? Daddy (альт. 2): Уж больно он дохлый по сравнению с моим спортивным папой. Одноклассники хихикают над вторым танцором Papaoutai. Papaoutai (танцор 2): Невежливо, однако. Первый танцор Papaoutai возвращается домой и видит своего сына, лежащего на диване и плачущего в подушку. Papaoutai (танцор 2): Что случилось, сынок? Papaoutai (танцор 2): Daddy младший сказал, что ты полный неудачник в спорте! Papaoutai (танцор 1): Ну, да... я не спортсмен, но... Papaoutai (танцор 2): Пора это исправлять! Papaoutai (танцор 1): В смысле? Papaoutai (танцор 2): В пятницу у нас в школе соревнования по настольному теннису для пап, и ты будешь соревноваться с отцом Daddy! Я нашёл для тебя лучшего тренера! Второй танцор Papaoutai открывает дверь, и в комнату входит Sweat-версия Troublemaker. Papaoutai (танцор 1): Я не... Papaoutai (танцор 2): Пожалуйста, ради меня! Troublemaker (Sweat): Смелее! Осталось всего три дня! Papaoutai (танцор 1): Только ради тебя... Второй танцор Papaoutai начинает упорно тренироваться. Потом, в пятницу... Papoutai (танцор 2): Да, пап, давай, ты сможешь! Счёт 8-7! Ещё чуть-чуть и ты победишь! Papaoutai (танцор 1): Будем надеяться... фух! Я что-то подустал. Чуть позже... This Is How We Do (альтернатива): И побеждает... Daddy! Лицо первого танцора Papaoutai потускнело. Papaoutai (танцор 2): Что с тобой? Papaoutai (танцор 1): Я опять тебя подвёл... Papaoutai (танцор 2): Да ничего... В конце-концов, ты мой папа, и я всегда буду любить тебя таким, какой ты есть. Да, игрок в теннис из тебя очень так себе, зато у тебя многие другие вещи хорошо получаются. Быть лучшим в мире папой, например. Papaoutai (танцор 1): Это так мило... *обнимаются* Daddy (альт. 1): Эй, Papaoutai, поздравляю! Из тебя очень неплохой игрок! Papaoutai (танцор 1): Спасибо! Не ожидал услышать это от тебя. Daddy (альт. 1): Всегда пожалуйста. Эй, не хотите, вы двое, отдохнуть в кафе? Papaoutai (танцор 1): С радостью! Первый альтернативный танцор Daddy приезжает в свой особняк... Daddy (альт. 1): Привет, сынок! Ты наказан за то, что наговорил Papaoutai в школе. И никакого интернета до следующего месяца. Daddy (альт. 2): Нееет, пааааап... Эпизод 3 У Cake By The Ocean Alternate (оба танцора) проходит свидание на пляже, и проходит очень хорошо. Cake by the Ocean Alt (танцор 2): Я хочу, чтобы этот момент длился вечно. Cake by the Ocean Alt (танцор 1): Я тоже. CBTO Alt (танцор 2): Но что, если мы расстанемся вскоре? CBTO Alt (танцор 1): Я не хочу, чтобы это произошло. CBTO Alt (танцор 2): Давай спросим первого танцора Lean On, как сделать так, чтобы это не вышло! Пара идет во дворец, где живут танцоры Lean On. Ходила легенда, что первый танцор Lean On - монах, который может ответить на любые ваши вопросы Lean On (танцор 4): Добро пожаловать в наш чудесный дворец! Если вы хотите увидеть кого-нибудь из нас, вы должны заплатить 20 монет моджо. CBTO Alt (танцор 2): Не волнуйтесь, деньги у нас есть Спустя некоторое время Lean On (танцор 1): Чем я могу вам помочь? CBTO (танцор 2): Мы хотим любить друг друга вечно. Lean On (танцор 1): Как вы познакомились? CBTO (танцор 2):Я спросил, понравилась ли ей песня, и она сказала, что да! Lean On (танцор 1): Носите эти наушники вместе как минимум 15 часов. Они должны находится в ваших ушах всё время. CBTO (танцор 2): Отлично, спасибо! Пара надевает наушники Lean On (танцор 1): Но я предупреждаю! Если вы вынете их раньше, чем надо, то вы умрете ровно через минуту! CBTO (танцор 1): Что?! CBTO (танцор 2): Все будет хорошо, не бойся. Второй танцор альтернативной версии улыбается и пара уходит из дворца. CBTO (танцор 1): Ты сошел с ума? Мы же не выдержим столько! Нужно ждать аж до 6 утра! Мне же спать ложиться в 10! CBTO (танцор 2): Ну уж прости! Когда мы узнали об этом, было уже поздно! CBTO (танцор 1): Моя мама позвала меня сегодня домой. Нам придётся ехать вместе... Дома... CBTO (танцор 1): Мам, это мой школьный друг. Он поможет мне с подготовкой к экзамену по математике. La Bicicleta (танцор 1):Здравствуй, Cake By the Ocean Alternate танцор 2, очень приятно с тобой познакомится. Спасибо, что помогаешь моей дочери. Несколько часов спустя. La Bicicleta (танцор 1) открывает дверь в комнату своей дочери. LB (танцор 1): Сейчас 10 вечера. Не мог бы ваш друг пойти домой? Уже довольно поздно! CBTO Alt (танцор 2): Я обязан остаться. LB (танцор 1): Почему? CBTO Alt (танцор 1): Потому что... Хм... CBTO Alt (танцор 2): Потому что мой дом сгорел. LB (P1): Ох, мне жаль тебя. Но у нас есть другая комната, где ты сможешь спать. CBTO Alt (P2): Нет, простите, но я должен спать с Cake By The Ocean Alt танцор 1. LB (P1): Что? Ты ещё мал для этого. и вообще, что эти наушники делают в ваших ушах? Я думала, что вы тут учитесь. Ты злоупутребляешь моей добротой, а я, между прочим, разрешила тебе остаться! La Bicicleta (танцор 1) вытаскивает наушники, а другие танцоры начинают плакать, что есть сил. CBTO Alt (танцор 1): Я не хочу умирать! CBTO Alt (танцор 2): Зачем вы это сделали?! LB (танцор 1): О чем ты говоришь? CBTO Alt (танцор 1): Мы хотели вечно любить друг друга. Lean On (танцор 1) дал нам эти наушники и сказал, что мы умрем, если перестанем их использовать. LB (танцор 1): Дорогая, не доверяй танцорам Lean On! Всё, что им нужно - это ваши деньги! Танцоры успокаиваются. CBTO (танцор 1): Мама, извини меня. Я больше никогда не буду их слушать... Авторский перевод AndrewLikesApples (1-2) и Ipozhidaev61 (3) Категория:Записи в блоге